Lindas Diferencias
by GPCS. Sonitha Pico
Summary: Bella nunca penso que en la boda de su hermano se iba a encontrar a su primer amor... hasta que lo vio! PESIMO SUMMARY.. PRIMERA HISTORIA sean buenos!


**Lindas diferencias**

Estaba tan emocionada, hoy se casaba mi hermano Emmett con su novia Rosalie Hale, iba a ser una boda sencilla, me encontraba en mi departamento arreglándome para la ceremonia cuando mi celular sonó:

-Bella, Bella, ya estas lista?- Alice mi mejor amiga y novia de Jasper el hermano gemelo de Rose.

-Si ya casi, te veo en la iglesia- me despedí.

Termine de arreglarme y salí, cogí mi coche: un Audi azul. Estaba nerviosa, por mi hermano, llegue y me lo encontré dando vueltas a las afueras de la iglesia.

-Bells ya llegaste- me abrazó – crees que Rosie decidió que ya no me ama?- me dijo desesperado- mira la hora y no llega! Ugh voy a morir si me deja plantado, yo la amo y si ella…

-Tranquilo Em- le interrumpí- ya no debe de tardar anda adentro- me sonrió y se fue del brazo de nuestra madre, y entre cuando vi llegar a Rose, y me quede petrificada, ahí estaba, tan guapo como siempre, pero ahora parecía un dios bajado del Olimpo alado de Em como su padrino, me sonroje y no le vi caso, el me gustaba, si pero ya lo había superado hace mucho, cuando salí del instituto, además que es el mejor amigo de mi hermano y dos años mayor que yo, obvio que no se iba a fijar en una simplona como lo era yo en ese tiempo, me moví hacia las sillas sin ser vista por él.

En eso empezó la marcha nupcial, primero entro Alice siendo su dama de honor, me dirigió una sonrisa, se la devolví; después entró Rosalie del brazo de Jasper, iba despampanante con su vestido blanco. Y así dio inicio a la ceremonia, cuando terminó la ceremonia todos nos acercamos a felicitar a la feliz pareja.

-Felicidades Emmy al fin asentaste cabeza- le bromeé.

-Jajaja, gracias Belly- me dijo.

-Felicidades Rose, te llevas a un gran hombre- le dije a mi cuñada, me sonrió.

-Lo se Bells, gracias- me dijo con emoción y mirando a mi hermano.

Después de todas las felicitaciones nos dirigimos al salón para la recepción, y así transcurrió la noche y yo trataba de evitar toparme con Edward ya que me ponía nerviosa pero a veces lo encontraba mirándome. De pronto una melodía muy hermosa se hizo escuchar en el salón.

-Hola Bella, ¿Quieres bailar?- me dijo Edward.

-Claro- le dije. Me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a la pista.

-Sabes, hace tiempo que no te veo, estás muy hermosa hoy- me sonroje cuando lo dijo- Además que adoro cuando te sonrojas, es simplemente adorable.

-Gra-gracias- le dije. Seguimos bailando sin dirigirnos la palabra de nuevo, ya que no hacía falta. Terminó la canción y me disculpe y me fui a tomar aire, estaba muy nerviosa.

-Bella, por que estas aquí afuera?- Alice me dijo al llegar.

-Ayy Alli, no se que me pasa, cuando estoy cerca de él me pongo nerviosa, ya no se que tengo- me desahogue, lo necesitaba.

-Bells, no será que sigues enamorada de él?- me preguntó.

-Ahora ya no lo se, pensé haberlo superado pero hoy con solo verlo me temblaron las piernas y se me aceleró el corazón- le dije.

-Me parece que sigues enamorada de él como cuando estábamos en el instituto- me dijo Alice.

-Yo creo, pero además Ed fue mi primer amor y después de olvidarlo solo salí con Jake, pero eso más amistad que otra cosa- le dije.

-Bueno Bella, la verdad es que solo tienes que guiarte por tu corazón, solo el sabrá lo que sientes- me dejó sola. Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos que no vi que Edward se me acercaba.

-Bella- me susurró, alce la vista y me encontré con esos ojos, y fue en ese mismo instante que me di cuesta que sigo tan o mas enamorada de él como el primer día.

-Edw..- no me dejo terminar de hablar, ya que posó un dedo en mis labios, su toque era electrizante.

-Déjame hablar, hace mucho que te lo he querido decir, que ya no aguanto más tener esto aquí guardado en mi pecho- me dijo, yo estaba relativamente en shock, suspiro- Bella, yo te amo!, hace mucho que lo hago, cuando estaba en el instituto y te vi por primera vez, me llenaste de calidez y te fui queriendo conforme nos conocíamos, adoro torpeza, tu timidez, hasta tus sonrojos, pero era tímido y no me atrevía a decirte, ni hablarte por esa razón, además pensaba que estaba traicionando a Emmett y por eso me callé, pero ya no puedo más, te lo tenía que decir aunque se que no sientes lo mismo- agacho la cabeza- ahora puedo estar en paz con mi corazón- se dio la vuelta para irse, pero lo detuve.

-Edward, yo también te amo, desde el instituto, fuiste mi primer amor, pensé haberte olvidado pero no es así, cuando te vi en la iglesia y ahora es cuando me doy cuenta que nunca deje de amarte- me miró y puede ver que sus ojos brillaban.

-Bella- lo callé con un beso, el beso que tanto ansiábamos, fue el más maravilloso, me hizo llegar al cielo con ese beso, fue mágico, no existía nadie más que nosotros y nuestro amor. Nos separamos por falta de aire, nos miramos y sonreímos como idiotas enamorados, me tomo de las manos y puso su frente junto a la mía y me dijo:

-Bella, MI Bella- sonreí- no sabes lo que espere por esto, te amo, y ahora solo falta hacer una cosa- me miró y me sonrió- ¿quieres hacerme el hombre mas feliz aceptando se mi dulce y amada novia?- me preguntó

-SIIII…- le grité y me lancé a sus brazos y nos fundimos en otro beso de amor, pero esta vez era diferente ya que nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro.

Ahora en sus brazos me siento como en casa, se que ahora nadie nos va a separar y espero que nuestro amor dure para siempre.

-Espero algún día hacerte mi esposa- me dijo, le sonreí dándole a entender que eso era lo que más quería.

**DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS…**

Hoy Edward y yo cumplíamos 2 años de novios, estaba tan feliz, hace un año que nos mudamos a vivir juntos, aunque claro que solo era oficial ya que casi siempre dormíamos es el departamento del otro, estoy tan feliz, cuando se lo dijimos a Emmett él solo pegó una risotada y dijo "ya era hora, se tardaron", claro que esa no era la reacción que esperábamos pero total es Emmett, él nunca cambia.

Me estaba arreglando, íbamos a cenar para celebrar nuestro aniversario de novios en un restaurant en Seattle, no se por que pero sentía que esta noche iba a ser inolvidable.

Llevaba un vestido de tiras azul muy bonito, estaba poniéndome perfume cuando entra Ed tan guapo como siempre con un traje de etiqueta.

-Estas lista amor?- pregunto, me voltee y le sonreí asintiendo- Ahh Bella estas bellísima como siempre mi amor- me dijo.

Me sonroje, en todo estos 2 años todavía no se me pasa estás reacciones hacia él.

-Tu sonrojo es adorable- comento acariciando mi mejilla- vamos mi dulce dama que llegaremos tarde- me tendió un brazo, le sonreí y cogí el brazo que me ofrecía, fuimos hasta el auto y como no me abrió la puerta como el caballero que era, mi caballero.

-A donde nos llevas?- le pregunté, tenía mucha curiosidad por eso.

-Sorpresa- se limitó a decirme.

-Uff.. dime por favor- le sonreí angelicalmente.

-No Bella es sorpresa por favor no me la arruines tratando de convencerme.

-Ok- le dije resignada.

Seguimos viajando hasta que me di cuenta que nos dirigíamos hacia el salón de evento donde se celebro la boda de Em.

-Por que estamos aquí?- pregunté

-Aquí vamos a cenar- me sonrió, sus ojos brillaban cual luceros.

Me tendió el brazo y nos dirigimos hacia el salón, cuando entramos me quede maravillada, el salón estaba bellísimo, con música de fondo estaba todo lleno de magia, simplemente no tenia palabras para describir este lugar.

-Espero que te guste- me dijo Edward.

-Claro, está bellísimo- dije con emoción.

Nos dirigimos al centro donde se encontraba una mesa iluminada por velas, era tan romántico.

Me ayudo a sentarme y nos dispusimos a cenar y charlar animadamente, hasta que de pronto se puso serio y me dijo:

-Bella te tengo que decir algo muy importante- me dijo serio y nervioso a la vez- te traje aquí porque este lugar es muy especial para los dos ya que aquí es donde nos hicimos novios hace ya dos años, los mejores de mi vida- se paro y de arrodillo frente a mi, me sonrió nervioso y yo ya no cabía de la emoción.

-Isabella Marie Swan, prometo amarte todos los días de mi vida. ¿Aceptarías a este humilde hombre enamorado como tu esposo?- me sonrió y yo solo puede asentir con lágrimas en los ojos.

Me sonrió y me levanto y empezó a darnos vueltas riendo. Me bajo y me puso el anillo, era simplemente perfecto, sencillo pero elegante y en el interior están grabadas nuestras iniciales.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces- me dijo, yo solo pude besarlo como si la vida dependiera de ello.

-Te amo, siempre

-Te amo Bella, para siempre- le sonreí y nos volvimos a besar.

Después de eso mi vida cambio para bien, si bien no era perfecta ya que ¿Quién tenía una vida perfecta? La mía se acercaba bastante, y se que ahora en adelante estaré con el amor de mi vida, sin importar nuestras diferencias, ya que es lo que nos hacen únicos.

**FIN…**


End file.
